Chapter and Verse
Chapter and Verse is Bruce Springsteen's eighth compilation album, released on September 23, 2016, Springsteen's 67th birthday. It is the companion to his autobiography, Born to Run. It features 2 songs from Springsteen's teenage band The Castiles ("Baby I" and "You Can't Judge a Book by the Cover"), 1 song from his band Steel Mill ("He's Guilty (The Judge Song)"), and 1 song from The Bruce Springsteen Band, which would later become the E Street Band ("Ballad of Jesse James"). The album also features the previously unreleased demo "Henry Boy", as well as the demo version of "Growin' Up", previously released on ''Tracks''."Available Now: Chapter and Verse". Bruce Springsteen. Sony Music Entertainment, 23 Sept. 2016. Web. 21 Jan. 2017. Track Listing # Baby I (The Castiles - recorded May 2, 1966, at Mr. Music, Bricktown, NJ; written by Bruce Springsteen and George Theiss; previously unreleased) # You Can't Judge a Book by the Cover (The Castiles - recorded Sept. 16, 1967, at The Left Foot, Freehold, NJ; written by Willie Dixon; previously unreleased) # He's Guilty (The Judge Song) (Steel Mill - recorded Feb. 22, 1970, at Pacific Recording Studio, San Mateo, CA; previously unreleased) # Ballad of Jesse James (The Bruce Springsteen Band - recorded March 14, 1972, at Challenger Eastern Surfboards, Highland, NJ; previously unreleased) # Henry Boy (solo demo - recorded June 1972, at Mediasound Studios, New York, NY; previously unreleased) # Growin' Up (demo version - recorded May 3, 1972, at Columbia Records Recordings Studios, New York, NY; previously appeared on ''Tracks'') # 4th of July, Asbury Park (Sandy) # Born to Run # Badlands # The River # My Father's House # Born in the U.S.A. # Brilliant Disguise # Living Proof # The Ghost of Tom Joad # The Rising # Long Time Comin' # Wrecking Ball Personnel * Bruce Springsteen - vocal, guitar, keyboards, bass, harmonica, percussion * Curt Fluhr - bass on "Baby I" and "You Can't Judge a Book by the Cover" * Vinnie Manniello - drums on "Baby I" and "You Can't Judge a Book by the Cover" * Paul Popkin - tambourine, maracas, vocals on "Baby I" and "You Can't Judge a Book by the Cover" * George Theiss - guitar, vocals on "Baby I" and "You Can't Judge a Book by the Cover" * Bob Alfano - organ on "You Can't Judge a Book by the Cover" * Danny Federici - organ, piano, backing vocals, glockenspiel, keyboards * Vini Lopez, Ernest "Boom" Carter, Garry Mallaber, Steve Jordan - drums * Vinnie Roslin - bass, backing vocals on "He's Guilty (The Judge Song)" * David Sancious - piano, organ, keyboards * Garry Tallent - bass * Stevie Van Zandt - guitar, backing vocals * Clarence Clemons - saxophone, percussion * Suki Lahav - backing vocals * Roy Bittan - piano, synthesizer, keyboards * Max Weinberg - drums, percussion * Marty Rifkin - pedal steel guitar on "The Ghost of Tom Joad" and "Long Time Comin'" * Nils Lofgren - guitar, backing vocals * Patti Scialfa - backing vocals * Jane Scarpantoni - cello on "The Rising" * Soozie Tyrell - violin, backing vocals * Brendan O'Brien - bass on "Long Time Comin'" * Ron Aniello - guitar, bass, keyboards, drums, loops, and backing vocals on "Wrecking Ball" * Charlie Giordano - piano, B-3 organ on "Wrecking Ball" * Rob Lebret - guitar, backing vocals on "Wrecking Ball" * Curt Ramm - trumpet on "Wrecking Ball" * Lisa Lowell, Ross Petersen, Cliff Norrell - backing vocals on "Wrecking Ball""Chapter and Verse Liner Notes". Chapter and Verse. Columbia Records, 2016. References Category:Albums Category:Compilation albums